Ushio's world
by maximumridefanitic
Summary: What is Ushio's world like...and what does she go through? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1 Preview

_**I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME!**_

**I just re-wrote the story to make it have more background info this first chapter is like a preview the next one will be where things start to happen! My updating may get slow but i'll always come around...Don't hate me! Remember Read, Review, and ENJOY!**

A world, A world that is ending.

A world that has met its mortal fate. Time does not pass, games are never played, No one is born, and nothing dies...this world is bound to wither up and blow away any minute. Slowly drifting away from the other dimensions.

I am the only life I'm sure that walks these pebbled grounds. These snowy slopes. This world of death. It's all so quiet...so motionless that the sun never rises and the moon never sets...they just lay standing next to each other in the pitch black sky.

This world is only a mass of space...there are no cities but you still never see a star in the sky...I know the sun is there but the sky is still always dark. There's nothing to do but wander around and pick up odds and ends of what life once lived here.

The only shelter I have is a shack of rotten logs...a piece of metal and my pile of junk. But, my pile of trash is all I have to play with. There are no balls, no trucks, no...no, anything really.

So I lay here crying while pictures burst into my head. My eyes are open but my brain acts like i'm having a dream, I see people...happy happy people. I don't think I know them but I feel so close to them. Like how you feel when you think you've seen someone before but not sure where.

I pause when a picture of a person laying dead in the snow flashes through my mind and I let out a painful screech.

**CLIFF HANGER! :D **

**Aren't I awesome I'll update soon! Sorry it's so short but what preview isn't?**

**-Shelly (maximumridefanitic)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! It is time for the real chapter 1...let's roll! **

**REMEMBER: ****_I DO NOT OWN CLANNAD!_**** I wish I did but I don't :) This is only my version of Ushio's background story intros!**

I was standing there...In a dimension where nothing is born nor does anything die. Time doesn't even pass in this cold world. Like a frozen clock work, passing time does not exist. This world is ending.

Little specks of magic filled the surface of this dreadful place of no life but I.

I sat down...pictures appeared in my mind of memories, or at least I thought they were. I didn't remember them physically but mentally I felt they had happened before and this thought made me quiver and my spine tingle.

I know no one from the images so far...yet...I feel so close and comfortable with them. How can I have a connection between something I honestly don't remember ever happening. I'm sitting here thinking total déjà vu while my head spins in devastation...as I silently drift away into sleep. The only way to freedom..._almost_.

You have dreams, don't you. I think iv heard from somewhere that everyone does whether we remember them or not. But I, I am never allowed to forget mine. I don't even think you could call them dreams, more like your worst nightmare. Buildings burning, sickness, children running from black figures, guns, and death. That's all my dreams are. Pain, Crying, Blackness. Blurry grainy images and scenes play through my mind every time I drift off, but it's better than where I am physically.

I may cry, my eyes beat red every time I get up, veins throbbing. But, anything, all things are better than what is there when my eyes open. The scenery...so cold, dry, and sad. You hear all the bad things that happen so clearly. I have never went through a day without hearing the screams of death...always piercing my ears when i awake.

So I walk along everyday just to wonder what if. What if this works this time? What if I finally get the chance? With these questions always ringing through my head I continue on every day picking up odds and ends and hoping today will be the day.

**Up next, What does Ushio create and does it work? Sorry so short but I have little background to work with, If I didn't stop here this chapter would be huge. ~Shelly**

**Please read the stories of gibbsgirlie08, they are awesome ;)**


End file.
